Silent Winds
by Sage of Death
Summary: A thuderstorm starts in Central and Roy is drowning his sorrow in the rain and gets hypothermia and the flu. More mysteries come along when silent winds blow through Central. How will this bring Roy and Riza together?


Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist. I wish I did though sigh

Silent Winds 

He slammed his fists into the cold wet pavement crying until his eyes were red. He didn't frankly give a shit if he got hypothermia or get the flu he just wanted to forget what happened. It was at least 12:30 am and he still wouldn't leave Maes Hughes's burial site still contemplating if he should use human transmutation to bring back his fallen friend from the grave. He clutched his black trench coat closer to his body huddling in it like a scared little puppy. He still wore his military uniform and sat there in front of his best friend's grave. He lost him, his only friend, the most annoying man he knew as Maes Hughes.

"You damn idiot. You should've known better to get yourself killed while you have a child waiting for you and a wife weeping. Elysia is as heartbroken as I've ever seen her."

Roy's voice was so hoarse from all his crying and yelling he had done earlier at his Lieutenant saying things he shouldn't have. I can't believe she would still forgive him even though he had been harsh. He never yelled so much in his entire life and it had to happen to his Lieutenant that he treasured so much. Following the strong winds that came more and more rain poured. He heard a car door from the distance and heard boots slapping against wet grass and it stopped when heard the warm voice of his Lieutenant,

"Sir what are you doing here? I went to your apartment to give you some paper work but you weren't there so I waited for an hour and you still didn't come. So I figured you would be here."

Roy lifted his face up from the gravestone and looked into the face of his Lieutenant. Her hair golden champaign was let down and still wearing her military uniform. She touched his shoulders lightly and kneeled down beside him,

"Sir your cold and your clothes are wet. Your face looks slightly pale also. Here I'll drive you over to my place so we can talk."

Roy nodded as he shivered and sneezed and walked closely by his Lieutenant. This caused her to blush on from the contact and he managed a very weak smile,

"Your warm Riza."

She smiled a tiny bit from her name coming from him. They finally reached the car and Roy opened the door on the passenger's side and Riza climbed in after him and started the car and drove down the damp streets of Central. Roy sneezed a couple of times, which bothered Riza. As soon as they reached her house she leaned over her seat over to Roy and touched his forehead,

"My lord Sir. You have a fever and you have Hypothermia!"

Roy was suddenly shoved into her house without a word from him or her and she sat him down on the couch. Roy left his coat over by the door and pulled off his military jacket and tossed it on the floor and loosened the collar of his shirt and sat down hugging him self, hoping to stop his shivers. Riza made her way to the kitchen and got some hot tea and blankets and took off her military jacket and hung it over by Roy's coat,

"Roy?"

She said meekly. She had never called him by his first name before.

"What is it?"

Riza came over to sit by him with a pot of tea in her hand and some cups and warm wool blankets over her shoulder,

"Lets sit over by the fire place so we can calm down your Hypothermia alright?"

Roy nodded and they moved over to the fireplace on the floor that Black Hayate was curled up sleeping. Riza sat by him really close and wrapped the big powder blue blanket over them both. Roy's cheeks hinted slightly pink knowing how close they were and he smiled. Riza poured some tea and handed the small cup to Roy,

"Here. It's nice and warm. Now tell me why you were out at past midnight at the Cemetery getting a fever and Hypothermia all by yourself."

Riza got up and went to the medicine cabinet to get some medicine for his cold and fever,

"Well Riza I couldn't sleep."

He lied through his teeth that time. Riza turned around and got a spoon and poured some mahogany cough syrup into the spoonful and sat down by Roy again in the huddle of the blanket,

"Don't lie to me Roy. I know you way to well. You went there because you were still depressed about his death wasn't it?"

Roy nodded. She was always right and why was that? She knew him way to well and could read his thoughts pretty damn good too,

"Yes. I still don't understand why he had to die. I know I'm a full-grown man and an State Alchemist as well but I still don't understand death and the toll it takes on people. I feel like a little child asking his mother how to find the bathroom."

Riza put the spoonful of syrup in front of his mouth gesturing him to take it in his mouth,

"Please Roy take this."

Roy eyed it and had a disgusted look on his face,

"What the hell is this crap?"

Riza smiled he was getting back to normal bit by bit,

"This is medicine Roy now please take it."

Roy crossed his arms,

"I will not ingest something so disgusting Riza."

Riza shrugged her shoulders,

"Fine by me. I tried to be nice. Don't say I didn't warn you."

She stepped on his foot forcefully and he yelled opening his mouth wide open and she shoved the spoonful of medicine down his throat and pulled it out and she smiled innocently as Roy swallowed the medicine with the most priceless expression she has ever seen,

"There that wasn't so bad now wasn't it?"

'Easy for you to say' Roy thought as he coughed.

"Riza may I say something?"

She nodded,

"I wish I wouldn't feel guilty about Maes's death. I feel like it was my responsibility that he died. Also Riza I wanted to say I'm sorry for shouting and yelling at you earlier saying 'You don't know anything about me or how I feel'. That was very harsh I know and I'm very, very sorry. You probably knew how I feel and you know more about me then most people. You read my face like a picture book and I'm grateful to know someone so understanding and caring."

She smiled at him as she cuddled up closer to him in the blankets. Roy took advantage of his good fortune of her body and wrapped an arm around her and cupped her beautiful face in his hands and brought it up to his,

"Promise me one thing Riza. That you will never die like Maes did on my account. Don't die for a bastard like me."

Riza pulled herself away from his hands gently and held them in hers,

"Your worth saving you selfless bastard. Don't you know so many people count on you to get to the top and change this country for the better? People have given up important things in their lives just to help you get up to the top. Maes was one of them. He gave up his life because he chose to Roy."

Roy scowled at that remark,

"Riza your life isn't worth throwing away! I know you vowed to protect me but don't put yourself in such immense danger that it will cost you your life. I don't want to loose you. I treasure you, I depend on you…I…"

Roy shut his mouth. He wasn't about to spill the beans and get his heart returned into a thousand shattered pieces,

"I treasure you, I depend on you, I respect you and I…love you."

Roy turned his head back at Riza at the last words she just said 'I love you'. He pulled her close to him and cupped her sweet face in his hands again and tilted it as she smiled and he kissed her deeply and lovingly. He gently bit the bottom of her lip hoping she would let his tongue in. She agreed and opened her mouth and he shot his tongue in exploring the velvety confines of her mouth. They stopped finally for air and she laughed,

"What's so funny angel?"

She calmed herself down a bit,

"It's just that you taste like that cough syrup. And when I tasted that I wanted to laugh so hard but suffocation prelude that. Roy we'd better get some sleep."

Roy nodded and snuggled up with Riza in the blanket by the fire. Hours had finally past and they decided to bid Maes an actual farewell dressed without their military uniforms on. Roy straightened his dark blue shirt and collar and slicked back his hair wearing black slacks and Riza was in a nice midnight blue shirt and matching skirt and she stood behind him as he said his farewells to Maes. Roy finished and turned around to Riza,

"Looks like we'd better get going Riza."

She nodded and smiled knowing he finally got over his first round of troubles of his life. Silent winds blew by and Roy turned around to the gravestone and in the middle of it was a ruby engagement ring and Roy's mouth opened. He didn't see that here before but then he his gaping mouth turned into a grimace and he picked it up and mouthed out the words 'thank you Maes',

"Is there something wrong?"

She looked concerned as she strode up to him,

"I found an engagement ring Riza. It wasn't here before but when I turned around there it was. I think it's an omen for something."

Riza raised an eyebrow in ambiguity,

"An omen for what?"

Roy's smile widened,

"That we should get married. So how about Riza? Getting married to the most handsome man on Earth? That isn't so bad."

She smiled and started crying and ran in to his open arms,

"Oh Roy! YES! YES! YES!"

He raised her face to his and kissed her deeply as more silent winds past by. Roy picked her up bridal style as they smiled and laughed at each other,

"Riza when we get married will you ever wear a mini-skirt for me?"

She slapped him playfully,

"Maybe. God I'm marrying a pervert."

Roy smiled seductively,

"I'm your pervert honey."

She smiled back and kissed him again. More winds came and the last thing that was left on the gravestone was a bouquet of wedding flowers that neither Roy nor Riza left there.

So how did you like it? I finally got my computer fixed so I can update my Twilight of Alchemy finally! I'm sorry for my stupid computer

Computer: I hate you!

Me: DIE YOU PIECE OF CRAP! (beating it with a rubber chicken)


End file.
